Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to DNA binding protein or peptide mimics and more specifically to peptide-based mimics which present two peptide helices held in an unusually tight turn of the DNA-binding conformation. Additionally, this invention pertains to the synthetic construct prepared to hold the two peptide helices in tight arrangement so as to mimic peptide DNA binding conformation. A cyclic structure provides the constraints necessary, and hydrogen bonding essential, to mimic the helix-turn-helix structure of DNA binding proteins. This permits the synthesis of small but stable helix-turn-helix peptides.